Time Travel with a Funny Price
by Winter Anime Fan
Summary: A girl appears on the Thousand Sunny and offers to send the Strawhats back in time to save Ace for a Price. The price is something no one expected.
1. Going Back in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

My second story, what do you think? Please review to help me become a better writer. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Most One Piece time travel stories are serious, so I decided to make a fun little oneshot maybe it could become a series, it depends on the results of my poll and the feedback this story gets.

 **Story Start!**

* * *

The Strawhats were all hanging out on the Thousand Sunny after leaving Law behind with his crew on Zou. Zoro was training in the crow's nest, Brook was playing music. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing tag. Sanji was cooking. Both Nami and Robin were reading and Franky was making repairs to the ship. All in all, a normal day with the Strawhats (as normal as they get). That however, was about to change with a bright flash of light.

"Sugoi! How'd you do that? Is it a mystery power?!" Luffy chattered as the crew surrounding the girl who had appeared. She had black hair with silver tips, brown eyes and wore a white vest with blue snowflakes and black shorts. She didn't have shoes on. The girl looked about the same age as Nami.

"Luffy, be careful, she might be with the Marines." Robin said cautiously, hands crossed and ready to use her Hana-Hana no Mi powers.

"I'm not with the Marines. I hate those guys, I mean Coby and Helmeppo and Smoker are decent but the Admirals and higher-ups! Ugh! Don't get me started! Anyway, down to business. Do you want to save your brother?" The girl said all this without taking a breath. "Eh?" The Strawhats were confused. "What do you mean?" Asked Luffy (who was the only one who got it). "Ace is dead."

"Exactly," the girl said, "I can send you to save Ace, but it comes with a price."

"Who are you? How can you send us to save Ace? Do you have a mystery power? What is the price? Will it hurt my nakama?" Luffy wanted to know.

"My name is Winter. I have the power of time. If you choose to go back in time, your whole crew will be sent to the War of the Best. Your past bodies will become like this. Sunny-go wil be there with all your crew on deck. The price, I cannot say. But do not worry, it will not hurt your nakama. But, I can only send you back once, because I have to move your past selves to Marineford _and_ change your bodies to match these. Will you accept?"

The Strawhats started talking. "Guys, I _really really really_ want to go. I can save Ace. Ace..." Luffy ended his statement with a sniffle.

"Of course Luffy."

"Of course we'll go Luffy."

"Let's SUPER do it!"

"Yohohohoho! Whatever you want to do, Luffy-san."

"It may be a trick... But if you wish to Luffy."

"Just this once, I won't charge you."

"What are we waiting for, shitty captain?"

Zoro just smirked and nodded.

"We've decided." He turned to Winter. "We will go!"

"Well then, good luck, Monkey D. Luffy, I hope you save your brother." With that the brunette clapped her hands and the Strawhats were thrown through time.

* * *

 _After The War_

Ace and Whitebeard was saved. Everyone having a party (after treating the wounded, gathering the dead and trying to get Luffy to _let go_ of Ace) Luffy and Ace were asleep (Luffy still didn't want to let go) after Ace had a narcoleptic attack near Whitebeard's chair. The Strawhats had decided to travel with the other pirate crew for a while (Like they had a choice). Once in a while, a pirate would glance over and smile, their captain and division commander respectively looked so happy! They were glad that Ace was alive.

"Hey, could someone wake the two of them up?" An unfamiliar voice (to most) rang throughout the ship.

The Whitebeard pirates were immediately on guard while Nami woke the two D brothers up.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked, confused. "It's time to pay the price." The voice now revealed as Winter as the girl appeared near Luffy said.

"What price?" Ace demanded. Luffy answered,

"She helped save you. We have to pay the price." Chopper and Usopp looked ready to faint.

"Don't look so worried, it's not that bad." Winter said. "I just want to eat Sanji's food."

"That's all you want us to do." Nami asked in disbelief. "Yep, Sanji's cooking is famous, I want to try." Sanji was already gone into the kitchen with a "Mellorine."

* * *

 _After eating_

"This is awesome, Sanji. Your cooking is soooo good!" After eating some of Sanji's food, Winter exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, for desert we have a chocolate Mousse with a side of vanilla ice cream."

"There's more? I'm so glad I chose this!"

After Winter was finished eating, she said,

"Luffy, you paid the price, Arigato. You can live out the rest of your life as you wish, with your brothers and nakama by your side. Although you do need to find your other brother. Bye everyone."

And with that Winter jumped over the side of the ship and was gone.

* * *

 **OWARI!**

So what do you think? Should I do some spinoffs, like Ace meeting Sabo, finding out the Strawhats went back in time etc? I'm on vacation I have plenty of time. Got any requests for me?


	2. ASL is Finally Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Shout out to Conan in love. Conan in love is the one who got me to do these because she wanted it. I asked in the last chapter, who wanted spinoffs she answered. Thanks to all reviewers, all those who favourited and followed! Let's get on with the chapter then. (Also Winter will not show up again. Unless it's before the end of the war.)

Read the below A/N it's got choices for you guys, leave your answer in the reviews.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

It was past midnight. After Winter had visited, the party went on. Almost everyone was passed out on deck because of a combination of alcohol and plain exhaustion. Some lucky ones had manage to stagger down to their hammocks. The only ones awake were the lookouts. The Strawhat crew had collapsed in a pile on their ship, where the only one awake was Robin, who was on lookout duty. Not so surprisingly, Ace was there with them because Luffy was still clinging to him. Everything was peaceful (as peaceful as it could be with sleep talking, snoring pirates)

So why are we here? Because of a certain blond someone, who just jumped onto the Thousand Sunny without any lookout (except Robin) noticing.(Not like that was hard, almost all of them had hangovers)

Luffy woke up as soon as his boots hit the deck. His eyes were hopeful as he felt a very familiar presence. He untangled himself from Ace and stood up, searching for the one he hadn't seen since Dressroba is the future.

"Luffy..." Luffy's eyes widen and he spun towards the whisper.

"Sabo, is that you?" Luffy said quietly.

Sabo smiled, "Yeah, it's me." He stopped and looked at Ace. "Ace, he's fine, right?" He asked. "Yeah, come on. I don't wanna wake them up." After giving one last, longing look at Ace, Sabo followed his little brother into the kitchen.

Sabo closed the door behind Luffy and turned around just in time to catch the rubberman. "Whoa, Luffy." He said slightly startled. His baby brother looked up at him, and started to talk very quickly. "You'll stay, right? I missed you so much Sabo. Ace missed you too, even if he doesn't show it."

"Luffy, you aren't going to ask where I was?" "No, I already know, you were with Dad and you're a revolutionary and you have a friend called Koala and you still use a pipe and you won Ace's fruit! Although that's not going to happen now!"

"Okay, okay, slow down Luffy. To answer your question, yes I'll stay and how do you know all that? And why would I have Ace's fruit? Ace has Ace's devil fruit."

Luffy didn't answer, when Sabo looked down at him (Luffy was still clinging to him) and sweatdropped. Luffy had fallen asleep. "What the-?! Luffy! Wake up! Luffy!"

"Sabo-san, I think you should let Captain-san sleep. He was just through a war, after all, he could have died a horrible death." Sabo turned towards the vaguely familiar voice. "Ah, Robin-san. Where did you go? We were worried when you disappeared from your room and appeared in the war at Marineford."

"Our captain needed us. If you wish to get some sleep, then you can sleep with him in the men's quarters." Robin smiled.

"Thank you Robin-san. I'd take your offer but Ace will freak out if he wakes up and Luffy isn't there." The blond man turned and walked out with Robin and managed to detach Luffy and put him down next to Ace, who turned and flung an arm over his little brother. Before Robin could return to the crows nest, Sabo told her, "I'll sleep on my ship tonight. Goodnight, Robin-san."

Robin looked at him and smiled, "Goodnight, Sabo-san. See you tomorrow."

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Breakfast!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. The Strawhats and Ace ran into the kitchen where Sanji had put out food and had more on the stove. Sanji was being his usual perverted self, fawning over the ladies and not paying much attention to the men. Luffy was stuffing all his food in his mouth, stealing from everyone's plate.

When Luffy froze as if Aokiji had attacked him, everyone paused and looked at him. They weren't used to seeing Luffy stop eating, when he hadn't eaten more than one serving. "Luffy, what's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Ah, Sanji! Prepare food for one more person! I almost forgot about _him_." Robin smiled into her coffee as she and everyone else followed Luffy outside. "Oi, where are you?! Come out already, hurry!" The Strawhat captain yelled as he looked around deck, catching the eyes of quite a few Whitebeard Pirates, who were wondering if Ace's little brother had lost his mind.

"What are you yelling for so early in the morning?" Sabo jumped over the side of the Thousand Sunny and yawned.

Ace's jaw dropped and he stared hard at the top hat wearing man. 'Who's this? He's acting so casually around Luffy and he feels very, _very_ , familiar.'

"Why are you staring, Ace?" The man said as he told off his hat and looked up, "Forgot me already?"

Ace immediately knew who he was, 'Sabo, but how- he..he..he died! Dogra saw his boat blow up, how?'

Memories went through Ace's head: meeting a little blond stranger in Gray Terminal, learning how to fight with pipes, sparring, hunting, sleeping, taking down thieves, beating up Porchemy, drinking sake and swearing to be brothers ("From this day on, we're brothers!"), watching as his brother was taken away, Dogra saying Sabo was dead after setting out to sea. Ace didn't want to believe this, and at the same time he did. He didn't want to believe the brother he had mourned was very much alive and well.

But the way supposedly Sabo looked at him was so very familiar and so very not at the same time, so right and yet so wrong. "Ace, are you okay?" Luffy questioned, still glancing between his two older brothers.

As if a switch had been flicked, Ace dashed forward and punched Sabo in the jaw. Sabo smiled sadly, "I deserved that." and was going to back away, but was stopped when he was grabbed by said fireman. "You complete _bastard_. Dogra saw your boat blow up! We thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell us you were alive! Dammit, how could you leave us alone."

The Strawhats had long since returned to the kitchen, knowing this scene was best seen by the brothers only. The Moby Dick's deck was similarly deserted.

Sabo went to apologize but stopped when he felt a prickling at the back of his eyes and could feel his shirt getting wet.

"How could you leave us?! Why didn't you tell us you were alive? Sabo, you made Luffy cry. " Ace was crying into Sabo's shirt as he questioned him. Sabo started crying as well.

"I didn't know you saw my boat get blown up. I didn't contact you because Dragon-san said it was too dangerous. I'm sorry. I should've found a way." Both of them were crying, but they were tears of joy. The two eldest brothers just stood there for a couple minutes, crying and hugging, silently reassuring themselves that their brother was alive. Of course, a certain someone got impatient.

Luffy tackled his two brothers, throwing them to the ground and sitting on top of them, pinning the two men to the deck. "Crybabies." He teased them. "You should be happy! We're together again, aren't we?" Ace and Sabo dried their eyes, shared a look and bucked their little brother off them, before pouncing and pinning him to the deck.

"Oh really?" Ace said.

"If we're crybabies, what does that make you?" Sabo continued. "Get off me, Ace, Sabo." Luffy whined and looked at them with something feared by every older sibling, the Puppy Dog Eyes.

Ace and Sabo crumbled almost immediately and got off him. "Let's go eat!" The cheerful captain said. "Sabo has to taste Sanji's food. It's the best~"

The three brothers started catching up, as they walked through the kitchen door. "Luffy really did that?" "Yep, was funny as hell!" "Stop picking on me!" "You did what?!" All floated through the air as ASL was _finally_ reunited.

* * *

Done! So how'd you like this chapter? For the next oneshots in this story, which do you want? Your two choices are:

1) Whitebeard Pirates, Sabo etc. discover the Strawhats all went back in time and that is why they are stronger and older and different.

2) Marineford battle, the Strawhats show up, save Ace, the immediate aftermath of the battle, the reactions to the Strawhats etc. Not necessarily in that order.

Leave your answers in the reviews, one or two.


	3. What Happened at Marineford

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reviewing, following, favouriting and reading!

PS. This is after Winter appeared on the Thousand Sunny, but before the end of the war.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

The Strawhats appeared in a white space, floating.

"Where are we?"

"We're dead! That girl was lying!"

"Hey, I was not lying. You guys need a plan, I need to bring your old selves' bodies here. Calm down."

Winter had appeared behind them, completely at ease with the strange surroundings. As she spoke, the crew was surprised to see their bodies before they were separated for two years appear.

"Hey, what's going on, time girl?" Luffy asked his brows furrowed. And he was frowning. "My name's Win- ya know, it's not worth it. Anyway, just step into your bodies and they will change and...um, um, ah, ah, aha! Your crew will appear away from Marineford. About a Coup de Burst away." Nami sweatdropped, "You're measuring the distance in Coup de Burst's."

Winter smiled quickly, "Yep!"

She quickly sobered up, "Guys, you need a plan. You do that. I need to check on something."

And she disappeared leaving snowflakes drifting down.

"Luffy, what do you want us to do?"

Luffy's eyes were serious. "Zoro, Sanji, you guys with me to get Ace back to Sunny. Get Ace back to Sunny-go and I'll hold off Akainu. Usopp, Nami, Brook, defend the ship and clear the way for us. Chopper get ready to heal Ace and Whitebeard and anyone you can. Franky and Robin, you guys defend Ace's nakama. Ace will get sad if they get hurt or died."

Winter appeared again, "Okay guys! Time for you all to get ready for this. Hope you made a plan! Cause you gotta go _now_. Luffy, you and Ace are running away from Akainu, and he will insult Ace in a minute. _Don't_ let Ace fight him."

The crew looked at each other and as one stepped towards their past selves. Winter smiled and snapped her fingers. "And off you go! Good luck, everyone!"

 _ **\- Scene Change -**_

 _With the Strawhats, away from Marineford, on the Thousand Sunny._

When the crew, (except their captain) appeared a good distance away from Marineford, they snapped into action. Nami started giving out orders.

"Franky, Usopp, set up the cola and everyone else, get ready for battle and hold on tight!"

Franky and Usopp ran below deck, but soon came back up on deck. "Everything's set up already! We just need to fire a Coup de Burst." Usopp said as he grabbed the rail.

"I hope everyone's SUPER ready. Coup de Burst!"

 ** _\- Scene Change -_**

 _With Luffy at Marineford, with Ace, at the same time._

Luffy opened his eyes and saw he was exactly where the time girl said he would be. He turned and sure enough, Ace was next to him, running.

"Ace, my crew will be here soon!" He shouted at his brother as he glanced behind them to see Akainu.

"Eh? How do you know that Luffy?" Ace yelled back. "I just do!"

"SUPPPPEEERRRR!" Everyone in Marineford stopped and stared as a ship came flying. "Luffy!" Nami yelled. "We're here!"

Luffy smiled as Zoro and Sanji jumped off the ship as soon as it landed in the harbour and ran towards the two brothers. Akainu broke out of his shock and started to attack the pirates. Luffy turned to face him.

 _ **\- Scene Change -**_

Chopper hurried over to Whitebeard and without asking started to fix him up. "Who are you?" "I'm Tony Tony Chopper, Luffy's doctor." The reindeer-human hybrid answered. "He told me to help all those injured but especially you and Ace."

Robin was defending the injured pirates from the Marines and getting them to the safety of the Moby Dick and Thousand Sunny, where Chopper and the nurses were bandaging their wounds. If they could stand, and use a weapon they immediately got back to the fighting.

Franky had suited up in Franky Shogun and was destroying crowds of marines.

Usopp was shooting off Pop Greens and trapping marines. Nami was electrocuting people and Brook was putting them to sleep.

 _ **\- Scene Change -**_

"Zoro, Sanji, Ace! Get back to the ship! Quick! This war needs to end, and it needs to end now."

"Luffy, I can't leave you to face Akainu on your own!" Ace yelled. "It's okay." Zoro said. "Yeah, the marimo's right for once. Luffy got a lot stronger." Sanji added.

Ace backed up a bit but then turned and watched Luffy.

"Gear Second. Busoshoku Haki." Luffy attacked Akainu, actually landing hits as Zoro and Sanji grabbed the very injured Ace and ran towards the ships.

"Not so fast." Kizaru appeared in front of them, but Sanji was already intercepting him. "Keep going back to the ship, Ace, Marimo." "Don't tell me what to do, ero-cook." But Zoro kept going, fending off marines with Ace as they ran. Aokiji came up behind them. Zoro turned around to fight him and this time Ace kept going towards the ship where he could see his little brother's nakama.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji started to wear down the opponents as the Monster Trio geared up for the final attack.

"Gomu Gomu no..." "Diable Jambe..." "Kiki Kyutoryu..."

"Grizzly Magnum!" "Hell Memories!" "Asura!"

For the second time, almost everyone on the battlefield and everyone watching through recording Den Den Mushi, froze in shock as the Admirals were taken down and a certain someone arrived.

The Monster Trio, though, don't waste any time and began sprinting back to their ship, ignoring their injuries. This war was about to end.

Shanks had arrived.

* * *

The end! This sucked, my first battle scene ever. And it's _Marineford_. I kept things simple, after Shanks arrived, you all know what happens! Tell me what you think, give me ideas, for this series of oneshots. Hope you liked my battle, even though I thought it was crappy and please, no flames. Also I just used Hell Memories for Sanji because it was the only thing I could think of.


	4. Time Travel Revealed Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

In this chapter, the Whitebeard Pirates will meet Sabo and a Strawhat pirate will accidentally reveal that the Strawhats went back in time! As always, please tell me what you think about my story! No flames please.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed, favourited, and followed. You guys are a great help with the ideas you give to me sometimes, even with your questions!

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

"This is Sabo, my brother!" "Pops, look, this my brother, we thought he was dead but he's not". Ace and Luffy had been dragging Sabo around introducing him to all the people on the Moby Dick that they came across.

Everyone were nodding and saying, "Nice to meet you, Ace's big brother." To which Ace would angrily reply, "He's the same age as me!"

When the trio had come across Whitebeard, who despite his nurses and Chopper's protests, was sitting in his chair and drinking some of his favourite rum, Ace had immediately dragged them over to him and this is where we continue with our not so regularly scheduled story.

"Gurarara, nice to meet Ace's brother. Tell me, are you the older one?"

Sabo rubbed the back of his head and said sheepishly said, "It felt like that at times but Ace is actually a couple months older than me."

"Sabo was always the nicer one when we were younger! He was so smart and funny and kind and strong and he always broke up the fights Ace and I had!" Luffy began chattering to Whitebeard about Sabo and Ace when they were younger. Ace and Sabo just stared at the happily chattering Luffy.

Two thoughts occurred to Sabo as he stared at Ace who had joined Luffy but instead of talking about the older brothers, he was waxing poetic about Luffy:

1) His brothers had major brother complexes. He also...maybe...probably...okay, totally did, too.

2) Didn't he need to talk to Luffy about knowing things he most definitely shouldn't?

Now, which issue should he address first? The brother complex(es)? Or the knowing-things-he-shouldn't-know?

Hmm... Let's go with the easier option!

Knowing-things-he-shouldn't-know, it is!

"Hey, Luffy! I wanna talk to you!" Luffy bounced over to him. "What's up, Sabo?"

"I wanted to know, but how did you know bout me being with Dragon, and, well, everything?"

Usopp looked over at them, "Oh, you didn't know? That's because we went back in time!"

 _"WHAT?! WENT BACK IN **TIME**_? " was the general reaction from everyone except Whitebeard (who raised an eyebrow and looked at his son's little brother questioningly) and the Strawhats who of course, knew that, they had, in fact, gone back in time. Nami hit Usopp on the head and when the dust cleared Usopp was lying on the floor, with some painful looking bumps on his head.

"Usopp, we weren't going to tell them that yet!" Nami yelled at him. "I'm sorry, Nami."

"Luffy, what did you mean you went back in time?" Ace asked looking at his little brother with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, time girl let us go back in time to save you Ace." Even though Luffy was smiling, it was clearly fake as he was trembling and his eyes were filled with tears.

Ace and Sabo looked at him, before Ace realised why this look was so familiar. This was the same look Luffy had when they thought Sabo had died. So that meant... Ace had broken his promise. He had died.

"Oh Luffy." Sabo had reached the same conclusion as Ace.

The two older brothers, opened their arms. Luffy leaped at them, hugging them both tightly.

"A-A-Ace broke his p-p-promise." Sabo glanced at Ace; that was between the two D's. Ace, though he saw Sabo's look, just said quietly, "Later." and the two of them concentrated on comforting Luffy, who was still crying and mumbling something.

Sabo hmmed in question, the rubberman pulled away slightly and said, "I was alone. My nakama was spread out everywhere."

This caused the rest of the Strawhats to pull Luffy (and, by association, Ace and Sabo) into a hug.

After many quiet reassurances, during which the Whitebeard Pirates politely turned away, Luffy, Ace and Sabo who had started tearing up a little earlier, were totally reassured and they turned towards the rest of the pirates.

"What do you want to know?" Luffy asked. All of their answers was simple, "Everything."

* * *

End! Okay, how'd you like that? Was it good? Was it as good as the other chapter? Better? Worse? Tell me! Give me suggestions, ask me questions, I'll PM you or if you're a guest, answer in the next chapter! Bye bye! Reactions to the once past and future will be coming. This fic is getting kinda sad. It's not supposed to be sad. Oh well.

This story might as well be incomplete, the way I update it. Yes, I know this chapter is short.


	5. What the Rest of the World Thinks

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. This was suggested by sweetsnakes. This is et after the war.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _In Fuusha Village_

"Mayor! Mayor!" Makino yelled as she ran into Woop Slap's office. "What is it, Makino?" Said the mayor as he watched out of the window.

"Luffy saved Ace! Both of them survived!" Makino cried waving around a newspaper. "Look!" She thrust it into Woop Slap's face.

"Thank God." Woop Slap whispered. Despite all his talk about pirates, he really did like Luffy. That little boy was like the heart of the village, they were always brighter and happier when Luffy was around, they partied when he accomplished something and increased his bounty.

Makino had happy tears falling and a huge smile on her face. Even though she had learned that Ace's father was Gol D. Roger and Luffy's father was Monkey D. Dragon, she didn't mind, she was just glad the boys she saw as family had survived.

"There's a party at the bar, in celebration for Luffy surviving and having a brother. I might have to pin up Ace's bounty too." She wiped her face and laughed.

 _On Mount Colubo_

"Dammit! I'm not crying!" Dadan insisted as she looked at the newspaper. **'Hiken no Ace and Mugiwara no Luffy escape execution at Marineford.'** The headline read.

"Those boys! They escaped!" The rest of the bandits on the other hand, didn't bother hiding.

 _In the Isshin dojo in Shimotsuki Village_

"Zoro, what did you get yourself into? Honestly Marineford, defeating an Admiral." Koshiro-sensei said as he read the newspaper. 'You've become strong. Maybe you can achieve that dream of yours. And Kuina's.'

"Hmm," he wondered out loud, "I wonder how Kuina would take this."

 _In Cocoyashi Village_

"Gen-san! Did you see Nami in that war on Marineford?! My baby sister's grown up."

The man in question turned around. "I've seen the newspaper. That boy is keeping his promise."

Nojiko looked at the paper in her hand, "Nami sure looks happy. I'm glad. But did you see how much marines she beat up! It was really surprising when she appeared on a flying ship!"

 _In Syrup Village, Kaya's Mansion_

"Usopp, I wonder how you got two bounties? But you look really cool!" Kaya looked at the newspaper Merry had showed her. "I hope you're happy following your dream. I wonder how the rest of the village is taking it, they didn't believe the boys when he got his first bounty." She smiled and looked towards the sea.

 _In the Actual Village_

Carrot, Pepper and Onion were running around in excitement! Their captain was super strong now!

The rest of the village was in shock, mouths gaping and eys popping out of their head. "USOPP HAS A BOUNTY!" Echoed throughout the village. Well they had to believe three boys now, after all, it was Usopp's face and name plastered on the papers and the poster.

 _On Baratie_

"Zeff! Look at this! Waiter boy who's crew Sanji joined! All of his crew! Their bounties have-"

Zeff took the posters held out to him and looked at them with some surprise. "That boy of mine is getting stronger." The chefs of Baratie were surprised when Zeff's laughter echoed around the floating restaurant.

 _On Drum Island_

"Dr. Kureha!" Dalton yelled as he ran, panting up to old wi- I mean, young lady. "What is it?" She said as she turned around from watching the horizon. "Look!"

Dr. Kureha raised her eyebrows at the bounty posters held out to her.

Dalton looked on nervously. He was surprised when the doctor burst out laughing.

"You've become much stronger, Chopper." She said. "Your captain sure has the 'Will of D'."

'What will you do now?'

 _In Alabasta_

"Princess, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just that, look! Isn't it great!? Luffy saved his brother."

The head maid clucked her tongue, she didn't understand what was so good about those pirates, sure, they brought the princess back to the country, but still.

Vivi giggled as she pinned up the new posters. She had kept all of their bounty posters as well as the articles about their escapades.

'Luffy, I'm glad Ace-san is alright.'

 _With the Franky Family_

All of them had manly tears and they were bawling 'Aniki!' 'Nough said.

Kokoro guzzled down her drink. "That Franky is something else, huh? But that's what you liked about him, right Tom?" And she raised her bottle in salute.

A certain blonde girl was running around in circles with a certain blue rabbit. "Pirate-nii chan has gotten very, very strong!"

 _With the Thousand Sunny and Moby Dick_

"Guys~ We got new bounties! Come and see!" Everyone ran over.

The new bounties were scrutinized and then pinned up, before everyone ran off to celebrate.

The bounties were all for the Strawhats and they read:

Strawhat Luffy: 900,000,000

Pirate Hunter Zoro: 850,000,000

Black Leg Sanji: 850,000,000

Cat Burglar Nami: 20,000,000

Sniper God Usopp: 35,000,000

Cotton Candy Doctor Chopper: 16,000,000

Devil Child Robin: 100,000,000

Cyborg Franky: 90,000,000

Dead Bones Brook: 45,000,000

Unfortunately for Sanji, he still had a drawn bounty posters. But hey, at least it looked better.

* * *

The end. So did you hate me for not giving the new bounties until the very end?

Sometime in the future I may edit the battle of Marineford. Make it more awesome because if I include more details about Marineford, some of the below might make more sense.

My reasoning for the raising of the bounties:

Luffy is Dragon's son and Ace's adopted brother and defeated an Admiral.

Zoro took out a lot of people and defeated an Admiral.

Sanji took out a lot a people and defeated an Admiral.

Nami took out a lot of people and controlled weather.

Usopp only had a bounty before as Sogeking, this is his first bounty as himself, he took down a lot of people and has excellent aim. See the bounty Sogeking has?

Chopper didn't take out lots of people, however he had to take out some to get from Sunny to Moby Dick, and he's a awesome doctor who when he healed people they jumped straight back into battle. The change of title is because they realized Chopper is a doctor, not pet.

Robin is already considered dangerous by the World Government, and appearing in Marineford and taking out lots of people, she's obviously more powerful.

Franky, two words: Franky Shogun. Come on, any one who can create something like that obviously deserves a little more respect. And he built a flying ship. The World Government already knows he's a shipwright so they will correctly connect the dots and know he built a flying ship.

Brook took out lots of people by playing music. He has a sword and is so fast you don't see him cut you. He used those moves and took out a lot of people.

Ace should have a bounty raise too, just because he's Gol D. Roger's son. Oh, well.

Hope you guys like this chapter. I was very tempted to write a little piece in Alabasta implying that Vivi wanted to stay with the crew. But I didn't. It wouldn't have fit with the whole 'Super strong Strawhats'.

Anyway, next should be the whole retelling what happened in the once past and future. Get ready for hurt and comfort.


	6. Time Travel Revealed Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.

My concentration is mostly on The Whitebeard Pirates' Visitor. This is kinda on the back burner.

Recap from Part 1: Sabo was being dragged around by Ace and Luffy being introduced to everyone on the Moby Dick's deck. Sabo realized that he needed to ask Luffy how he knew about Sabo's time away. Usopp revealed that the Strawhat crew had gone back in time. Now they are going to tell about what happened in the once past and future.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _On the deck on the Moby Dick_

All of the Strawhat and Whitebeard pirates (and Sabo) sat down on the deck around Whitebeard's chair. The most powerful man in the world sat in his chair and faced Luffy.

"So, what did you mean when you said you went back in time?"

Luffy who was clinging to his brothers and his crew looked up at him.

"The first time the war at Marineford didn't go good. We were separated and my crew couldn't come. I... was weak. You heard about how I broke into Impel Down, right?" At their nods, he continued.

"I got poisoned by Magellan. Iva-chan saved me, but I was tired. We managed to free Ace, but when Akainu was chasing us, he insulted Whitebeard and- and- A-A-A-Ace turned to fight him, and I fell and he blocked me from Akainu's magma punch. But- But- he- he- "

Luffy started crying again. "It hurt! Stupid Ace broke his promise! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Luffy let go of his crew and turned to Ace and began hitting his chest. "You promised, Ace! Why did you turn around? Why didn't you run? Why did you block me and have to- to- to die!"

And it was out. The Whitebeard pirates were in shock, their cool, confident, Ace had died? _Ace_? Had _died?_ But looking at his little brother, they could see that he was not faking it. He was in real pain at the thought ('Or is it a memory?' Marco wondered) of Ace dying.

Whitebeard would have grabbed Ace in a hug, but now, his other brother ('Sabo, was it?') had also grabbed him in a hug.

Ace was very aware of Luffy clinging onto him. He... had died? He had left Luffy alone? Something he had promised to never do? And what about Pops? Marco? His division? How had they taken that news?

Sabo felt his blood run cold. Ace, his Ace, had died? He grabbed Ace and, by extension, Luffy and buried his face in Ace's neck.

After about five minutes of all the brothers just hugging, Luffy and Sabo calmed down and let their brother go. Whitebeard lifted Ace up and set him on his lap, hugging him.

"Pops..." Ace craned his neck to look at his captain and father.

Whitebeard looked down at Ace, and, as if it was normal, just looked at Luffy who started to talk again.

Ace blushed at being held in Whitebeard's lap, but, said man didn't show any signs of letting him go any time soon. Ace, still blushing, turned towards Luffy.

The Strawhat captain started to talk again.

"Ace told me if he didn't have a brother like me who needed protecting, and if it wasn't for Sabo, he wouldn't have wanted to live. Because no one loved him, it was only natural that he wanted to die. And he has no regrets on how he lived his life. And he said to tell his crew: Even though I'm worthless, even though I carry the blood of a monster-! Thank you for loving me!"

Ace looked hard at Luffy and knew he would have to have a long talk with him.

Whitebeard let go of Ace, only for him to be brought into a hug by the rest of the Whitebeard crew.

"Whoa! Guys!"

On the Moby Dick it was a mess, people were crying, snot and tears, falling everywhere. Ace was being passed around like a teddy bear. Luffy and Sabo at some point, had latched onto him, so they were also being passed around.

After a really long time, Ace was finally free and everyone settled down to listen to the rest of the story of the once past and future.

Luffy began talking again. "After that Whitebeard fought Blackbeard, and Blackbeard's crew finished him off, and Whitebeard said to the world that One Piece does exist!"

During Luffy's story, everyone had inched closer to the chair, and once Luffy finished talking, they jumped carefully onto their father.

Everyone crowded around the chair, while the Strawhats and Sabo stood back.

The crew watched with a smile.

After a really long time, the crew sat back on the deck, but closer to the chair with the Division Commanders closest.

Luffy continued telling their tale.

"After that, we trained for two years. We reunited at Sabaody. We went to Fishman Island and met Surume on the way and stopped Hordy and a stalker who ate a devil fruit and was trying to kill Yowahoshi."

Ace facepalmed. "Stalker who ate a devil fruit? Yowahoshi? Surume? Who's that?"

"Yowahoshi is the Mermaid Princess! Surume is my friend, the Kraken! And the stalker is some weird dude who wanted to marry her and kill her!"

"Your friend is a Kraken? How do you make friends with a Kraken?" Sabo had his head in his hands. When Luffy opened his mouth to answer, Sabo reached over and pushed Luffy's jaw up. " _Don't_ answer that."

"Ah, the Mermaid Princess! Shirahoshi-chwan~" A certain ero-cook turned to stone.

"Sanjiii!" Chopper yelled. "At least he didn't bleed to death." The reindeer doctor sighed a sigh of relief.

"Um, is he okay?" Mai, a nurse, asked Luffy. "Shishishi! Yep! He just does that sometimes."

"Okay...then." Sabo nudged Luffy. "What happened after that?"

"Oh.. then we went to Punk Hazard! It was cool! Half the island was hot and the other half was cold! We saw a dragon! And centaurs! We met Torao, and then we went to Dressroba! I fought Doflamingo! He had your devil fruit, and I met Sabo there! He got your fruit, Ace! And he fought the blind guy! And I challenged Big Mom but that was on Fishman Island!"

Ace, Sabo and everyone else was confused.

"Idiot!" Nami hit him on the head. "They don't understand what you're saying."

Luffy pouted. "Nami~ That's mean~" Nami sighed. "If you want to know what happened, you can talk to me."

Ace laughed. "Nah, I'd rather hear it from Luffy. But I'll come to you for the complete version later."

Nami smiled. "That's fine."

Sanji turned back to human and said. "It's time to start cooking."

Luffy cheered, "Meat! Meat! Meat!" And jumped onto Sanji's back.

"Yeah, yeah, shitty rubber. I'll cook meat."

The cook threw Luffy off his back and walked into the kitchen.

Ace and Sabo snatched Luffy up. "So, Lu, tell us about your adventures."

The sworn brothers walked off towards the Sunny's figurehead.

* * *

Done! How did you like this. A very abbreviated version of what really happened in the once past and future.

Luffy and Ace need to have a talk. It's turning out very angsty in my head. I mean, Ace has issues, just like Robin, he wants to die. So, Luffy is going to talk with him. Maybe Sabo too. No promises.


	7. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Thanks for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

 _In the Aquarium Room on the Thousand Sunny._

When Luffy dragged Ace and Sabo down to the Aquarium Room, with an order to stay away until they came out, almost everyone was confused. Robin though, knew what was going on, after all, Luffy had done the same thing with her.

After the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy had taken Robin down into the library and talked to her.

He had sat down with her, and began talking with Robin, half scolding her, half pleading with her, asking her why she felt the need to do something like that at Enies Lobby. Asking her why she wanted to die. Robin had sat shocked, but when Luffy finished off by saying that she could talk to him anytime, Robin had broken down crying and had told Luffy everything. But that's a different story for another day.

Ace turned around as Luffy closed the door behind the three. "So, what did you bring me here for?" Luffy stared at Ace before going up to him, pushing him down next to where Sabo had sat, and sitting on his lap.

Luffy stretched his arms around Ace and Sabo and hugged them tight. "What's wrong, Lu?" Sabo asked.

Luffy looked up at Ace. "Why do you want to die? What you told me at Marineford, what you were going to tell me, why? Do you really think that just because your dad is Gol D Roger, that you're a monster? Tell me, Ace!"

Ace was sitting there, gaping. Luffy continued. "Why won't you let me in? You always do this! Putting yourself in danger! Do you really think you aren't worthy of living!? Why do you want to die, Ace!?"

Luffy's eyes started welling up with tears.

Ace tried to get up, but he couldn't, not with Luffy on him. "Luffy, I don't want to talk about this right now."

Luffy argued with him. "No, Ace, you avoided talking about this for years. This isn't the first time I noticed your suicidal actions and thoughts!"

"Dammit Luffy! Let me up!" Ace struggled, trying to get out from under Luffy without hurting him.

"No, Ace! Just LISTEN TO ME!" Ace calmed his struggles looking at Luffy. The rubberman started again.

"Ace, why did you listen to all those people in bars? You would go and ask people if the son of the Pirate King deserved to live. Why? Even if you believed them then, haven't you seen that all of your nakama love you? What do I have to do to prove you deserve to live, dammit! All I had to do with Robin was declare war on the World Government! What do I have to do? I love you, Ace, you're my brother, my best friend. You said -promised- you would never die, and you broke that promise once and wanted to break it again." Ace stared at Luffy, a little shocked.

Ace lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Luffy. I've been told my whole life that I'm a monster, and that I should die. Having a little brother like you, who needed protecting, and Sabo's letter telling me to take care of you, made me want to live."

Luffy cupped Ace's face, "You don't have to be sorry, you just have to stop. I'm a monster, so is Zoro and Sanji. And Sabo. If you're a monster, then what does that make the Marines? Because they're way meaner than you. You're the same brother who bandaged my wounds, and saved me from dying a whole lot of times. The Marines wouldn't do that. But you did."

Sabo spoke up. "Ace, you're an idiot. Your brothers love you, both the first two and the dozens of others, you have out there. Makino loves you, Dadan and the bandits, even if they won't admit it, love you, or at least like you. So whose approval do you care about? Mine, Luffy's, Whitebeard's, your nakama, Makino? Whose approval do you want? You already have ours so whose are you searching for? My father was a noble, so was my mother, Luffy's Dragon's son, and Garp's grandson. Hell, his mother might be famous too, who knows? You didn't care when you found out I was a noble, you didn't care when you found out Luffy's dad was Dragon. So, tell me, why should we care if your biological father is Gol D Roger?"

"You guys..." Ace was crying with happiness. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Luffy and Sabo hugged him back as tight as he hugged them, and that's when his nakama burst into the room, dragged him outside and dog piled on him.

"Whoa, whoa, guys what are you- ack, Pops!" Whitebeard had dragged Ace onto his lap again.

"My son, it doesn't matter who your father is, it matters who you are."

"Everyone, thank you!" Ace cried out from his place on Whitebeard's lap.

"Of course!" "You're our brother!" "We love you!"

Luffy grinned, all trace of seriousness gone as he turned to Sanji. "Yosh! Let's have a party! Sanji, start cooking!" Sanji, didn't complain, just turned to enter the kitchen.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!"

* * *

Okay! This is a message, telling you guys that this may not update for a while, I'm content with it as a series of oneshots, school starts in a week, and I want to finish The Whitebeard Pirates' Visitor.

Thanks for reading this, which had become slightly different from what it was intended to be.

Give me a good idea, with details, and I might just write another chapter sooner. Or you may have to wait until I come up with an idea. Which will be around Christmas time, next year.

Again thanks for reading, following, favouriting, reviewing.

See you again,

Winter Anime Fan.


End file.
